Welcome Home, Mom
by I am soul here me roar
Summary: England comes home expecting the usual noisy house. What he find instead is a sweet welcome home. USUK Fluffiness, somewhat. :3 Spoiler to The craziest family in America


Soul: Hey guys, it is the end of the semester and while waiting in class for my teacher to show up for my last final, i wrote this little bit of fluff. Hope you guys like it ad have a very Merry Christmas (pr whatever holiday you celebrate in December)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA. It if did, some of the amazing user on this website who write heatalia fanfiction would become my co-writers.

Summary: England comes home, expecting the same noise household. What he got was a sweet welcome home from some sleepy children.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I'm home." Arthur called. He toed off his shoes and was hanging up his coat before he realized Alfred hadn't replied.<p>

The wasn't any yelling or laughing so the states weren't awake. The TV wasn't blaring and Alfred wasn't yelling at the score of which ever sport he was watching.

Arthur walked into and found a plastic wrapped dinner labeled, "Mom." He smiled, slightly annoyed that the states still called him that, but was grateful the had made him dinner.

Arthur threw the meal the microwave and read the directions Alfred had left him. It said put it in for three minutes. Arthur hit the number and start. After eating, Arthur cleaned his dishes and looked in a couple of the rooms, including Alfred's office. He heard a thump from what sounded like the living room. Arthur went down the hall and poked his head in. The large room was dark. Arthur ran his hand along the wall, looking for the light switch. It was one of those adjusting switches.

He slid it all the way up, yelped silently, and turned the light as low as it would go and still let the Brit see. Alfred's head was poking above the couch back, Nantucket sticking straight as usual. However, the real reason that Arthur turned the lights down was all of the states sleeping in the room, all fifty of them. The American's living room was huge, to accommodate all of his kids and the company he sometimes had over.

Alfred was snoring slightly, holding something in his arms. The thirteen original colonies were sleepy in a blob like formation around the back of the couches. They were Alfred's oldest children who were all about a year apart, Virginia being the oldest at around 19 or 20 appearance wise.

The states from the Treaty of Paris* were crowded around the huge TV, not that they needed to be. It looked like Michigan had been playing video games, the controller was till in her hands. One of the others had already turn off the consol.

All of the states for the Louisiana Purchase* and the Red River Basin* were playing around five or six board games. One board wasn't enough for time sometimes, so they stuck them all together and just went around all of the games.*

Florida* was, or had been reading on the floor next to her dad. Hawaii and Alaska were on either side of Florida. Hawaii had her arm curled around the flower pillow she slept with.

The rest of the states were spread around the room. The Dakota twins were sleeping under a window. The states from the West Coast were circled around a messed up deck of cards. Nevada was with them, sleeping next to the poker chips. Maine was snoring, like his father, while resting against Arizona and New Mexico with his foot in Texas'* face.

Arthur smiled at the sight. He nearly stepped on Iowa's leg as he was trying to walk to the huge couch. Bending down, Arthur picked her up and put the Mid-Western State next to her brother, Minnesota. Carefully making his way around the rest of the states closest to the couch, Arthur moved around the end and tip-toed to his husband. Puerto Rico, the tiny territory Alfred had taken in, was sleeping with the personification of America in the brown couch.

Arthur gentle pulled the territory out of America's arms and sat down next to him. He reached up and pulled America's glasses off, oddly dubbed Texas, and put them on the coffee table. Putting Puerto Rico in his arms, Arthur laid back on America's chest. The slow movement of the taller nation's breathing was soothing after a shitty day a work. Arthur began drifting off to sleep.

"Iggy?" America muttered. Annoyed slightly by the nickname, England looked up and saw America's eyes open slightly.

"I'm such an eejit.* Did I wake you up?" England whispered. America smiled sleepily.

"If I say yes, will you feel bad?" asked America. England bit his lip. America laughed quietly.

"No, you didn't wake me up." he said, hugging England. Puerto Rico stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. America looked around the room.

"They all wanted to see you when you got home." America said, moving the Virgin Island's head off of Indiana's shoulder. The two girls had been drawing together.

England was touched. Most of America's kids were a adopted and the original 13 weren't exactly fond of him. America pulled England and Puerto Rico closer.

"You guys are the best things in my life." America murmured. England smiled and put his head on America's chest.

"Good night, love." England said. America smiled again. England soon heard his snores again, drowning out the breathing of the states around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Treaty of Paris:<strong> **1782-1783:** U.S. was establish as an independent country border by Canada to the north,Spanish Florida to the south, and the Mississippi River and Atlantic Ocean to the East and West

**Louisiana Purchase:** **1803:** Extended the United States Boarder to the Rocky Mountains

**Red River Basin: ****1818:** Extend the Louisiana Territory 49 degrees north.

***: **My brother does that with my other siblings.

**America's Glasses: **Texas is referred to as America's glasses in cannon

* * *

><p>Soul: I love fluff :3 Hey, tell me if you guys want a state fanfiction. I've got some pretty good ideas, but i don't really have the incentive to write them up. I do have other fanfiction i'm writing, which is why my other stories are taking a while to update. huggles, review, comment, pretty please?<p> 


End file.
